Price fluctuations, limited supply, unreliable distribution systems, and harmful by-products of combustion to humans and the environment, are drawbacks of fossil fuels. Hence it is imperative that society develop more efficient, reliable, sustainable, and cleaner sources of energy. One renewable, sustainable, and clean form of energy is solar power. Photo-thermal panels and photo-voltaic panels which produce heat and electricity, respectively, using the sun's rays exist in the art. However, a deficiency in these systems is that they lack efficiency. Small villages in many countries do not get electricity and hot water. Also, the limited area on roof tops in houses limits the use of many panels. The high cost to area ratio and high cost of solar installation prohibit the use of solar electrical systems and solar water heating systems separately. One method of increasing the efficiency of currently available solar panels is to maximize the use of a panel's surface area that is devoted to energy production. In other words, making the panel more space efficient and reduce “wasted” and unproductive areas on the panel's surface. Another method is to change the shape of the solar panel for improving both, the efficiency of solar energy collection and improving the space efficiency of installation